metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:The deamon lord/Metro multiplayer ideas
Since it is well known that metro 2033 had a planned multiplayer, Ever since I played the red line map on metro 2033, I've always thought it would be a perfect place for a multiplayer war. I've decided to write a little thing exploring my interests and to hear other metro players hopes for the metro last light multiplayer. Team Based Personally I'm hoping that metro last light will go for a class type of combat. Some potential classes are most likely like the MLL steam cards. If you haven't seen them, I highly recommend you spend a little time looking at them. The two playable factions would be the Hanza and the Reich with 4 classes each including (heavy, sniper, trooper, and scout). I think these are the best story wise from the perspective that the red line's army was left destroyed after MLL with their 2 front battle against the Reich and the rangers. Plus the rangers lack the numbers to have a fun amount of battles. So that leaves us with a highly militarized faction against the richest army that the metro has ever seen. § Classes (personally I'd like to see the metro last light steam badges be a basis for the classes) § Heavy (gatling, flamethrower, hell breath, med ved) Perks: Armor § Scout ( ashot, revolver, or the lolfe) Perks: night vision, increased stealth, § Trooper ( bastard, Kasha, duplet, shambler, Kasha 2012? ) Perks: various grenades and explosives/ maybe shields § Sniper (Tihar, Hellsing, valve, pre ved) Perks: any ideas ? § The varying weapons could either be available from increased difficulty, real money purchases, or level gain § And maybe several mutant classes (similar to colonial marines). Lets see some lurkers, nosailes, and even bears Perks: incredible speed, lots of damage, but little health Some of the levels found in previous games could surely fit the multiplayer persona. But some of them won't fit at all. My favorite possibility is probably the front line level in metro 2033 not the faction pack in last light. This level had a stealth and combat based approach. Stealth players could fight in their own battles under the surface, and try to infiltrate the enemies strongpoint while combat ready players could spend their time fighting on the top bridge, in the hopes of finishing their enemies off. The machine gun placements that I felt were useless in 2033, could be lots of fun as the players could conserve their ammunition for the enemy charges. Even the closs quarters of D6 were one team would have to seize potential strongholds as they move up using elevators and along the side passageways great for a fairly open combat. A above ground fight would also be a necessary. From both games, its hard to say if the Reich outpost in 2033 or the swamp in MLL would win. The outpost in 2033 and MLL has the 2 opposing bases ( both of the escalators) and the close quarters (the building) for a great match up. Meanwhile the swamp boasts a challenge for both sides, don't fall into the swamp. Making both sides forced to dry land, would make the level very interesting. It also has one of the most open areas in both games, making it perfect for multiplayer. Co-op Now the benefits of co-op. Personally co-op seems a little sad compared to the possibilities of multiplayer especially with the amount of potential. Almost all of the levels in metro would be fun with increased difficulty (the thing metro last light lacked). The same classes should apply (except for mutants). One of the great things with the tower pack (maybe the only thing) is the potential for an easy and fun co-op. Might be a little lackluster though. The same charges found in faction pack and the ending of MLL would be great as you have to fight through wave after wave. In pitch black environments your group can only have their flashlights to move through the mutant infested areas. Even huge tasks needing one person to take a gap in a mission would be fun. Probably greatest of all is a true rail-car fight. One of the biggest things we haven't seen in a while ( I mean the shooting). One driver and the rest fighting for their lives shooting everything from every point. This would make one of the worst MLL levels so much better. (no offence but who the hell wants to drive forward then backward, DS you could have done so much better!!!). Even the idea of the red line revolutionaries like the ones in metro 2033(the book) would be a great co-op adventure So tell me what you think, I'd love some more inspiration and constructive criticism. Any other places where I should post this please let me know. Category:Blog posts